blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race Car Superstar/Gallery/3
At the bridge S2E16 Speedrick driving on a twist.png S2E16 Speedrick flirting with the key.png S2E16 Speedrick kisses the key.png S2E16 Speedrick startled.png S2E16 Speedrick sees Blaze behind him.png S2E16 Blaze catches up again.png S2E16 Speedrick "Doesn't he ever give up?".png S2E16 Speedrick comes down a hill.png S2E16 Speedrick "I've got to stop him".png S2E16 Speedrick comes to a drawbridge.png S2E16 Speedrick looking at the drawbridge.png S2E16 Speedrick "This is just too perfect".png S2E16 Speedrick finds a button.png S2E16 Speedrick presses the button.png S2E16 Drawbridge retracts.png S2E16 Blaze coming to the drawbridge.png S2E16 Blaze "Hit the brakes!".png S2E16 AJ hitting the brakes.png S2E16 Blaze screeches to a halt.png S2E16 Blaze "That was a little too close".png S2E16 How will we get across.png S2E16 Speedrick is on the other side.png S2E16 Speedrick "You can't".png S2E16 Blaze "It's Speedrick!".png S2E16 Speedrick taunting Blaze.png S2E16 Speedrick escapes over a hill.png S2E16 Blaze "If Speedrick thinks".png|"If Speedrick thinks this is going to stop us..." S2E16 Blaze "He'd better think again".png|"...He'd better think again." S2E16 Blaze thinking.png S2E16 Blaze needs something to throw.png S2E16 Blaze "Something like...".png S2E16 Blaze finds a rock.png S2E16 AJ "All right!".png|Alright! S2E16 Blaze ready to throw.png S2E16 Blaze throws the rock.png S2E16 Air slows the rock down.png S2E16 Rock splashes into the water.png S2E16 We need a rock that's aerodynamic.png S2E16 AJ finds two more rocks.png S2E16 Maybe one of these rocks is aerodynamic.png S2E16 Blaze ready to toss again.png S2E16 Blaze tosses both rocks.png S2E16 Rock air flow differences.png S2E16 Curved rock hits the button.png S2E16 Blaze and AJ cheer.png S2E16 Drawbridge reactivating.png S2E16 Drawbridge rolling back out.png S2E16 Drawbridge back together.png S2E16 Blaze "Come on, AJ".png S2E16 Blaze "Once and for all".png S2E16 AJ puts it in drive again.png S2E16 Blaze's tires spin.png S2E16 Blaze zooms off.png S2E16 Blaze crosses the drawbridge.png S2E16 Blaze jumping a hill.png S2E16 Blaze turns another curve.png The final chase S2E16 AJ points ahead.png S2E16 Speedrick reaches a "mountain".png|"There’s Speedrick! He’s heading for that mountain!” S2E16 It's a volcano.png|"That’s no mountain, it’s a volcano!" S2E16 We have to get the key back.png S2E16 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S2E16 Blaze approaching a spiral.png S2E16 Blaze jumps from the ledge.png S2E16 Blaze "Hello, Speedrick".png S2E16 Speedrick startled by Blaze.png S2E16 Speedrick "This cannot be happening".png S2E16 AJ "We're coming for that key".png S2E16 Speedrick turns around.png S2E16 Speedrick "You'll never get it".png S2E16 Blaze "You may have beaten me once".png S2E16 Blaze demonstrates his aerodynamics.png S2E16 Speedrick mortified.png S2E16 Blaze starts chasing Speedrick.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick enter a bend.png S2E16 Speedrick tries to escape from Blaze.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick on another bend.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick approach a tunnel.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick enter the volcano.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick drive over a pool of lava.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick on the pathway out.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick back outside.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick drive around the volcano.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick enter a sharp turn.png S2E16 Speedrick sees Blaze hot on his trail.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick in another bend.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick enter another tunnel.png S2E16 Blaze gaining on Speedrick.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick in a loop-de-loop.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick exit the loop.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick drive over more lava.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick in yet another bend.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick pass spouts of lava.png S2E16 Blaze catching up.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick leave the volcano.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick reach a jump.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick jump over the lava.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick enter another loop.png S2E16 Speedrick sees Blaze getting closer.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick in a big stretch.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick reach a twist.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick sloping upward.png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick reach another twist.png S2E16 Speedrick gets farther ahead.png S2E16 Blaze flips over Speedrick.png S2E16 Blaze lands before Speedrick.png S2E16 Speedrick stops before Blaze.png S2E16 Blaze "It's over, Speedrick".png S2E16 Speedrick refuses.png S2E16 Speedrick tosses the key away.png S2E16 Key flies through the air.png S2E16 Key flies toward the volcano crater.png S2E16 Blaze has to get the key fast.png S2E16 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S2E16 Blaze's spoiler rises.png S2E16 Race car Blazing Speed engine pops out.png S2E16 Race car booster fires up.png S2E16 Requesting Blazing Speed.png S2E16 Race car Blazing Speed activating.png S2E16 Blaze zooms toward the volcano.png S2E16 Key about to hit the lava.png S2E16 Blaze uses race car Blazing Speed.png S2E16 Blaze jumps over the volcano.png S2E16 Blaze grabs the key.png S2E16 Blaze successfully got the key.png S2E16 Swoops returns.png S2E16 Swoops "I thought you might need a ride".png S2E16 Blaze "You are right on time".png S2E16 Blaze jumps back into Swoops.png S2E16 Swoops flies away from the volcano.png S2E16 Swoops flying over the crater.png S2E16 Swoops flies past Speedrick.png S2E16 Speedrick's hair messed up again.png S2E16 One strand of Speedrick's hair sticks up.png S2E16 Swoops "Next stop, VelocityVille".png S2E16 Swoops flying into the distance.png Freeing the race cars S2E16 Another view of VelocityVille.png S2E16 Race cars still trapped.png S2E16 Rally sees something.png S2E16 Swoops comes back to VelocityVille.png S2E16 Blaze's return.png S2E16 Blaze rejoins the race cars.png S2E16 Blaze holds up the key.png S2E16 Race cars cheer for Blaze.png S2E16 Blaze unlocking Rally's tire lock.png S2E16 Rally freed.png S2E16 Blaze unlocking Mark's tire lock.png S2E16 Mark freed.png S2E16 Blaze unlocking Dash's tire lock.png S2E16 Blaze unlocking Fender's tire lock.png S2E16 AJ cheering.png S2E16 Mark "Let's hear it for Blaze".png S2E16 Race cars cheer for Blaze; Speedrick watches.png Speedrick becomes a friend S2E16 Speedrick "This stinks".png S2E16 Speedrick angry his plans are ruined.png S2E16 Speedrick gets caught in a tire lock.png S2E16 Speedrick cries.png S2E16 Blaze drives over to Speedrick.png S2E16 Speedrick begs Blaze to release him.png S2E16 Blaze "Okay".png S2E16 Blaze making a condition.png S2E16 Speedrick promises.png S2E16 Blaze "Glad to hear it".png S2E16 Blaze unlocking Speedrick's tire lock.png S2E16 Speedrick "You saved me".png S2E16 Speedrick "Friends?".png S2E16 Blaze and Speedrick high tire.png S2E16 Race cars gather round Blaze and Speedrick.png S2E16 Blaze "Who wants to race?".png S2E16 Race cars agree with Blaze's idea.png S2E16 Blaze "Race cars, rev it up!".png S2E16 Race cars follow Blaze.png S2E16 Blaze and race cars enter a turn.png S2E16 Blaze leading the pack.png S2E16 Race cars climbing a hill.png S2E16 Blaze, Speedrick, Rally and Mark jumping.png S2E16 Mark, Fender and Dash jumping.png S2E16 Race cars drive down the other side.png S2E16 Blaze, Speedrick and Rally sliding.png S2E16 Mark, Fender and Dash sliding.png S2E16 Race cars on an antigravity track.png S2E16 Race cars spiral around a building.png S2E16 Blaze on the banked turn.png S2E16 Race cars reach a big jump.png S2E16 Race cars ascend the big jump.png S2E16 Race cars jumping high.png S2E16 Final shot of Blaze jumping.png To return to the Race Car Superstar episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries